Since recent digital cameras are equipped to take both still images and moving images, the user can determine whether to take still photographs or video footage based on the scene being filmed. For example, the user would likely take a still image of a scene with no motion, such as a group photo, and would likely take video of a scene with motion, such as an activity at a sports event.
Devices have also been proposed for selectively printing out still images and video images taken with this type of digital camera or for displaying such images on a display unit (see Japanese patent application publications Nos. 2005-130254 and 9-322113, for example).